The Butler, Hires Twins
by MissyTrancy
Summary: Missy and Krane Fisher were tossed off the ship they had been hitching a ride on after trying to run away from home. Now they were in England. They could not be any more different than one another. luckily, Missy comes across Sebastian, who hires them. COMPLETE. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.

Krane Fisher also does not belong to me, he belongs to 21GunsoKTG.

Missy Fisher DOES belong to me.

Black Butler is owned by other peoples that is neither me or 21GunsoKTG.

We claim no right to any characters other than Missy(Mine) and Krane(hers).

Now go on and click for the next chapter to start reading the story. ALSO, 21GunsoKTG is also supposed to write the story in Krane's point of view.


	2. Stranded

Chapter 1

"**Damn it Missy," my brother snapped and hit me on the head. "You just had to throw a glass bowl at the captain didn't you!" **

"**Yes!" I shouted back and stomped my foot hard to the ground for emphasis. He hit me on the head out of anger. That hurt. "Ow, Jerk!" I screamed in response to his attack. **

**He's acting as if the bastard didn't deserve it! I mean, come on, that old fart called me a whore for crying out loud. I am no whore, hell, I haven't even had my first kiss. **

**Sure, I'm eighteen, single, and running away with my brother, Krane. We're from Georgia and the ship we were hitching a ride on to our Aunt in Scotland, tossed us off in England. **

**We are so damn far away from home and I'm okay with that. **

"**Come on Dummy," Krane growled and pulled me towards a town by my wrist. **

**He could be a total prick. His high and mighty attitude is so annoying. **

"**You should act more like a lady," Krane demanded as he tightened his already painfully tight grip. **

**A lady? Really jackass? "Tch I ain't no snobby bimbo!" I snarled. How dare he insult me like that. Those "Ladies" are way far beneath me whether they realize it or not. **

"**We're going to starve because of you!" my brother cried as he and realized we had no money. **

"**We could always buy stuff without paying!" I tried to give him hope. **

"**That's stealing," Krane groaned and planted his face into the ground. **

"**Not true! We're still gonna **_**buy**_**, we're just not gonna **_**pay**_** for any of it!" I stood by my statement. **

"**You've got to **_**pay **_**to**_** buy**_**, idiot," Krane yelled and hit me on the head. Boo him.**

**If he kept doing that, he was going to give me brain damage. **

"**You know, if you keep hitting me on the head like that, you're gonna give me brain damage," I informed him. That bastard just snorted and rolled his eyes at me as if I was just some trash from loitering assholes who have no regard for the environment. I on the other hand, love the environment. Especially animals. I am so an animal person. **

"**I can't damage anything that's not there," Krane scoffed with a snort. **

**That damned bastard had just called me stupid. He really did just then. How rude. Well, you know what screw him. I hope he knows he's a jerk. **

**I can't believe we're twins! He should respect me more since I'm older than he is. **

**So yeah, he's taller, physically stronger, more responsible, and smarter than me; that doesn't change the face that I'm older. And also, I'm not the one who looks as if they were beaten by a pipe! Well, I may have been the one to be him with a pipe when we were on the ship, but that is not the point to this! The point is, I'm the older twin and I should be the one giving orders. **

"**Hey," I started to speak an idea I thought of. "Maybe you can go out and beg for money and shit, okay dumb ass!" **

**Krane sighed and shook his head. "Guess I have no choice, do I?" he sulked. "Stay here, Missy," he ordered. No problem there. **

**As soon as he left and was out of sight, I collected a lot of leaves. As much as I could hold. **

**I drew a pentagram in the dirt with a stick, then I pricked my finder, and placed the leaved in the center of the pentagram. I focused a lot of my energy and presto! The leaves turned were now turned into money, just what we needed! **

**I took out an empty sack I was carrying and placed the money in it and tied it around my waist. **

**Predictably, Krane came back with nothing at all, no food or money. **

"**People are really harsh," he said and sat by a tree. **

"**I'll try to get stuff now," I exclaimed eagerly. **

"**Don't try to kill anyone," Krane panted. **

**I stuck my tongue out at him, but he didn't see. "I won't!" I cheered. "Rest here and I'll get the stuff!" **

**I ran off to buy things. **

**If I told my brother about the money I made, he'd kill me. He hates magic, and he would be furious if he found out about my magic. **

**Anyway, I bought some nasty ass meat, including fish. My brother loves meat, I'm a vegetarian. I like milk, but I hate eating flesh, especially fish. **

**I got some spicy peppers and some sweets, beans, watermelon, and some other stuff. I had gotten enough food to last us for two weeks. **

"**I'm back!" I laughed and dropped everything in front of my astonished brother.**

"**Did you steal all of this?" Krane shouted. Such a rude ass. **

**I gasped, offended. "I obtained all of this legally! Nothing, at all, was stolen! I had gotten this because of my adorability, thank you very much!" I defended myself. Magic money is legal, right? I mean, yeah, I used magic to make it, but it was still real money. I think. **

"**You aren't adorable!" Krane retorted. Thanks for the confidence boost Jackass. **

"**I hope you die," I told him and began eating a pepper. **

"**Wish not granted," Krane responded. **

**I then had a strange sensation to go back into town. **

"**I'm going back into town, 'kay," I said and waltzed into town. The sensation became stronger and stronger the closer I got to the town. The feeling was stronger than ever when I tall, long-face, red-eyed, black-haired butler guy came into view. He was very handsome. **

**I approach him slowly and yanked on his sleeve, gently of course. "Hey," I said. "Who the hell are you?" **

"**Me?" the man asked. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, my dear." **

**Did this bastard just call me ' My Dear'? Oh hell, no! I refuse to go by something so lame and gross. **

"**My name is Missy, Miss Fisher!" I informed him, putting on a gleeful act.**

**This Sebastian guy had a strange aura about him. It took me a while, but I understood exactly who, or what, he was. "You. You're no a human, you're a demon, aren't you?" I asked loudly. **

**I saw that 'Sebastian's' face change from a smile to a serious expression for a second as he looked towards the other people around us. They weren't paying attention, so they hadn't heard anything I said. He then took me out of the public's eye and ears. **

"**Please refrain from saying such things so loudly," He said. **

**Now that I've taken a good look at him. This guy has got to live somewhere nice. **

"**My brother and I need a place to stay!" I busted out. **

"**I'm pretty useless, but my brother is a god-like cook and is great at all the other types of house work," I began to plead, trying to convince him to get us hired. "I mean, he could be a lot of help!" I cried, I wanted him to help us. "Oh, and I can bend magic to my will, if that is some way I can help." **

**He just stared at me for awhile. **

"**Your brother can cook and clean?" he asked, I nodded. "Do you think you could use magic to help take care of a garden." I nodded and he held a smile again. "You're hired." **

"**Yes," I exclaimed and jumped into the air. "Can you just wait here for just a second! I'll go get my brother! Thank you, oh, thank you so much! You are such a beautiful demon! Wait for a moment! I'll be back soon! My brother is going to be so proud of me!" I blabbed on and on as I ran to get my brother. **

**That beautiful demon is like an angel! **


	3. Welcome To Phantomhive Manor

**Chapter 2 **

"**Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor," Sebastian spoke as he, my brother, and I entered a large-ass mansion. **

**Right as we entered, I saw a red-headed woman carrying a large stack of China plates. It only took her to look at us for a second to make her trip over her own feet and break every single dish she was holding. This chick was definitely a ditz. I love those kinds of people. **

**Sebastian let out a long, loud sigh. He was obviously aggravated, which means that something like this happens a lot. "Good morning, Mei-rin," the demon butler groaned and combed his gloved fingers through his hair. Oh yeah, this had definitely happened a lot. **

**Sebastian clinched his eyes shut as a loud boom went off and echoed through the mansion. "Why now," he muttered. "Why does this have to happen now." **

**Two blonde males ran into the room, covered in ash and such. They looked completely ridiculous. **

**I did my best to hold my laughter, but it was to no avail. **

**I began to laugh so hard, it made me cry. "Y-you look l-like b-bafoons!" I stuttered out in between laughs. I eventually laugh to where I had to lean my head back and hold my gut in pain. I delightful pain though. **

**Krane was not happy. In fact, he was so unhappy that I was laughing at the retarded-looking blondes, that he open-handedly smacked me on the forehead very hard. The impact made me fall on my head. **

**Man, my brother is so mean to me sometimes. **

**Anyway, Sebastian cleared his throat. He easily made everyone freeze and turn towards him. The demon looked directly and me and my brother. **

"**It's time to see what you two are made of," he said and tucked his hair behind his ear. An intense air filled around him. "Bard!" he exclaimed to the taller of the blonde. **

"**Sir!" This 'Bard' character saluted Sebastian. **

"**Take Mr. Fisher, here, and bring him to the kitchen," Sebastian demanded. **

'**Bard' took my brother to another room. **

"**Finny," Sebastian spoke and was now pointing at the other, shorter blonde. **

"**Sir!" 'Finny' stuttered. His voice was very high and feminine. **

"**Take Ms. Fisher and tend to your gardening duties," Sebastian told him and I was beckoned to go with him. **

**As soon as the two of us were outside, I let out the laughter I was holding in. **

"**You're voice is so high! You look like a girl!" I laughed. **

**As soon I calmed down, I saw that 'Finny' was tomato-red in the face. "I like you!" I exclaimed. "You're adorable," I placed a hand on his shoulder and balled my other fist in excitement. "We are officially friends." **

"**O-okay," Finny stuttered and smiled at me. **

"**Now, let's do some watering!" I shouted and looked towards the large garden. **

**It was so huge, beautiful too.**

**Finny laughed as my mouth dropped at the sight of the garden. I was not going to take all day on this shit. I refused to. **

**I drew another pentagram sign in the dirt. Finny was watching me intently. He winced when I snipped my finger to draw out blood. **

**I focused my energy towards my hands, which were pressed in the center of the pentagram. I pictured rain in my mind. **

**It began to rain long enough to water the plants. **

"**How did you do that!" Finny exclaimed, impressed. **

"**I bend magic," I told him. "But if you say anything to my brother or anyone else without my permission, I will rip you to shreds!" I snapped, pulling every precaution to make sure Finny tells no one of my magic use. I think went back to smiling. "But don't worry, I think your adorableness might save you." **

"**Thank you," Finny cried and pulled me into a death hug. **

**I used magic to toughen up my skin so that he could squeeze me as hard as he can, but not hurt me in any way. **

**After a while, he quickly let me go and let out a scream. **

"**Are you okay!" Finny shouted and began to examine me for any wounds.**

**I grinned at his caring nature, then my brother, followed by that Bard guy, came rushing out. **

"**Is everything alright, Missy?" Krane panted. **

"**Everything is fine," I told him with a large grin on my face. "It's just…I.." I began, pretending to act shy. "Finny and I are getting, well, we're engaged!" I shouted and clung to Finny's arm. **

**Krane's eyes widened and he began to shake me by the shoulders. "You've got to be joking!" he yelled.**

**I can't believe he was actually believing this! He must have been thinking about that one time I ran away with my friend Leo when I was ten. No one thought that when Leo had told everyone that we wanted to get married, but we weren't taken seriously. Leo, who was eleven, hated the fact that no one took us seriously so he convinced me to run away with him. **

**It took a week until we were finally caught. They thought we would should have been starving, but we weren't. Leo had already learned to bend magic, then he taught me. We made enough money to buy as much food as we wanted. Leo gave me a blue choker with a silver skull emblem button on the front center and red frills. **

**He was my first crush. However, he died on the night of his twelfth birthday. No one would tell me what he died of except that it was some sort of strange sickness. I miss him. **

"**Do you ever learn, you dumb-ass?" Krane shouted and punched the top of my head. I quickly collapsed to the ground, laying flat on my face. My evil ass brother continued to beat me down with his foot, his attacks were hard and painful. I did not like them at all. Stupid brother. **

**I wish he would just stop. I was starting to think that this joke of mine was a bad idea. **

**That Bard guy was yelling at Finny. Poor Finny, he didn't deserve this, he really didn't.**

"**But that was all a lie!" Finny cried. "We only became friends, not anything like THAT." **

**And somehow, that only angered my brother more. "Damn you, Missy!" Krane yelled and began to stomp on me over and over, harder each time. **

"**My, my, aren't you two a pair of lively siblings," Sebastian laughed as he came out, probably to check on the garden. **

**A young boy was following him, a really pretty yet lifeless boy. **

**I managed to get back to my feet. "I won't be alive much longer if my brother here keeps trying to kill me," I wheezed out only to get knocked back down and have my jerk of a brother continue to attack me with his foot. **

"**Don't kill your sister, will you," Sebastian said and helped me up. Such a nice demonic man! "She is the reason why you are here and not out on the streets." **

"**Oh, trust me, I know she's the reason why we're here," Krane scoffed and folded his arms. The bastard was thinking about how I sort of got us kicked off the ship. He should have so gotten over that already. **

**But who really cares about that asshole anyway. **

"**I'm sure she meant well," Sebastian defended me again! **

"**Oh," I swooned. "You are such a beautiful organism!" I glomped the demon, but he quickly shoved me off. Sort of expected that so I thought it was pretty funny. **

"**Please refrain from ever doing that again," Sebastian said. **

"**No promises," I joked and Sebastian, who caught on to it, smirked in response. **

**I was, however, hit square in the face by Krane's shoes. **

"**Stop embarrassing me!" my brother shouted, veins throbbing vigorously. **

**I pouted and shrugged it off. I looked toward pretty corpse kid and waved towards him in a 'hello' gesture. **

**Corpse kid looked towards me with a blank stare. **

"**Your wardrobe is horrendous," he snarled. EXCUSE ME? No good rotten kid jerk! **

**I so officially hate this kid at the moment. He could have said something nicer, such a horrid first expression. **

"**I've prepared an outfit for **_**both**_** you and your brother," Sebastian intervened. "So if you would **_**both **_**follow me," Sebastian beckoned. I followed, grabbing Krane by the wrist so he would follow as well. **

**Sebby came to my room first, which was pretty big. **

**I found a plain maid outfit on the bed, I hate ordinary shit. **

**I decided to change the outfit with magic. **

**I made the skirt shorter and tighter, except the rim, that stayed frilled. I caused a cut that showed my belly button. The chest piece became low and puffed out. The collar became straps. The sleeves became long with frill-filled rims and ribbons tied on the elbows and wrists. My choker was not longer covered up by a turtle-neck dress, which was what I was previously wearing. **

**I fixed my spiked ponytail and really wanted to darken my faded make-up; my freckles were beginning to show. My hair looked black in the lighting instead of dark-brown, which is what it actually is. My dark green eyes shined when I looked into a mirror and my loose hair looked very nappy; I liked that. **

**I looked at my choker and stroked the skull as I began to think about Leo. The choker made me feel that he was right beside me. **

**I decided to roam around the manor to get my mind off of stuff. I regretted that decision shortly after because I ran into none other than corpse kid. **

"**You've done quite the…job…on the uniform, haven't you," the kid spoke, obviously insulting my style. **

"**Listen here, jerk-face!" I snapped and grabbed the collar of his suit. **

**Before I could say anything a flashback of a burning building, the manor. **

"**Holy mother of cheezy shit," I gasped as I figured out who this kid was. "YOU are Lord Phantomhive?" I questioned him in shock. **

"**Nothing gets past you, does it," he retorted with sarcasm inked into every word. **

**He was just a kid, but he has such adult responsibilities. He should have to endure so much. I felt so horrible. **

"**So sad," I whimpered and my eyes began to tear. **

"**Hey, don't cry!" Ciel Phantomhive began to fret. **

**Yeah, crying would be pointless. "Alright!" I said aloud, pumping my fist into the air. "I shall act as your mother…err…your sister! Yeah, uh, you're very loving sister!" I stuttered with a giggle, Ciel's eyes were opened very wide. **


	4. Bonding With Ciel

**Chapter 3**

"**We shall eat cake!" I shouted as I found some cake in a pantry. **

"**Why," Ciel whined in agitation. **

"**Because, we've got to bond some how!" I told him and gave him a piece of cake. "We're siblings now," I added. **

"**But," Ciel began.**

"**No Buts!" I yelled, interrupting him. "Now eat that damn cake, Bitch!" **

**Ciel sighed, but he did in face, obey. He is so on his way to becoming a good kid, he really is. **

"**Missy!" Krane shouted in anger as he came into the kitchen. CRAP.**

"**Oh, hello brother," I chimed, putting on an innocent act. **

**Krane almost immediately began to slap me in a fast repeated motion. "What exactly are you trying to do! If you jeopardize are living arrangements, I will kill you!" he shouted as he continued to slap me. **

"**Stop," Ciel commanded. Alas, the mini hero is coming to the rescue! Thankfully, Krane obeyed Ciel's order. "She wasn't doing any harm." **

"**Oh," Krane said as if he was confused. "Really?" **

**REALLY? That bastard was just hitting me and now my face was really read. How dare he not apologize! That son of a sleaze bag!**

**No, really though, our mother was a total sleaze bag. **

"**Missy, please follow me to somewhere else, if you'd please," Ciel said and began to walk away. **

"**Okay," I said happily and skipped past my brother to follow Ciel. **

**Ciel and I eventually turned into this loft-looking room. **

**He sat at a lard desk which made him look microscopic. **

"**You look like a goddamn ant, ya' know that!" I laughed. **

"**Sebastian told me of your magic use, Miss Fisher," Ciel spoke. Okay, he is a total 'get to the point' kind of guy. No sugar coating at all. "How exactly did you come across the use of magic." he was dead serious when he asked the question. **

"**Well, I, um, a late friend of mine had taught me," I stuttered, thinking of Leo. "I truly miss him." I began to sulk and stroked the skull on my chocker. **

"**That necklace of yours, was that a gift from that late friend of yours?" Ciel asked, I nodded, nearly crying. **

**I lowered my head down so that the kid would not see me crying. **

"**Why not tell me about him?" Ciel inquired. **

**I told him about Leo. How he was my first crush. How he and I had nearly ran away together. How he died, even though I personally did not know how exactly. I told him it was some sickness that no one would tell me. I also told him how I got the choker. Leo gave it to me as a sort of 'wedding' present. The last thing I told Ciel was my break down after Leo's death and how my parents reacted to my magic abilities. **

**Ciel was quit comforting to me. He made me feel a lot better about Leo being gone. Yeah, Ciel was a good kid indeed. He reassured me that I shouldn't be hung over Leo's death and that I should look onward. I so agreed.**

"**You're such a cool kid, you know that, Ciel?" I said and kissed Ciel on the cheek. **

**Ironically, Sebastian and Krane walked in at that very moment. **

"**What the fuck!" Krane screamed and began to slap me repeatedly again. "You do not, I repeat, NOT, do that to our employer!" he screamed in my face. **

**I finally got tired of his slaps. "Yes, I do!" I shouted and kneed in the crotch. As soon as the sucker got down to his knees, I pushed the back of his head and brought my knee hard to his forehead. "Bitch!" he fell hard to the floor.**

"**What! I am not!" I heard Ciel yell and slam his hand on the massive desk. Ciel's face was tomato red. **

"**Why's Ciel's face so red?" I asked but Sebastian pushed me out of the room and closed the door. **

**I leaned against the door to listen in. All I could understand was Sebastian saying "She's quite adorable." **

**My brother responded. "She's not adorable!" **

**Ciel then told them both to shut up. **

**The rest was fuzzy and all I could make out was 'Alois Trancy', 'party' and 'bad news'. It mad me wonder what type of bad news they meant. **

**Sebastian eventually opened the door to the loft-room. **

"**Who's Alois Trancy?" I asked him.**

"**Eavesdropping is bad, you know," Sebastian retorted with a smirk, well, actually, he was really smiling this time. **

"**We're going to a party he is hosting tonight," Ciel answered. "Including the two of you." **

"**What are you wearing!" Krane suddenly spoke up, finally noticing my outfit. **

**He is so a total prick. **

**I did not know how I should answer Krane, so I ran straight to my room and out of his view. I knew he didn't follow me; he probably stayed to question Ciel why he was allowing me to wear such a scandalous outfit. **

**Man, he needs to stop being suck a prick. **

**I started to sing about the party we were supposed to be going to shortly that was held by this Alois Trancy. **

**It seemed quite interesting, if you ask me, quite interesting, indeed. I was probably going to enjoy it a great deal.**

**We all eventually got in a carriage later. This carriage was huge and not to mention gorgeous. I managed to squeeze myself in between Ciel and Sebastian. **

"**This Trancy guy is gonna have some food, right?" I asked and rubbed my stomach to show that I was really hungry. **

"**Shut up and stop being so disrespectful," Krane spouted out venomously and kicked me in the leg. **

"**Stop disrespecting me, you son of an ugly hag!" I shouted, just so you know, I really, really dislike our mother. **

"**I'll stop when you start acting as if you deserve respect," Krane snapped. "and stop disrespecting Mother!" I wonder how he would start to act if I began talking bad about our father. "And don't even start on Dad!" he added quickly. **

**Damn it, I think he just read my mind! Yeah, Krane so adored our parents. **

**He and my parents really hated me using magic, like, a lot. They told me to stop or I'd end up like Leo. That really scared and confused me so I told them I had stopped. I didn't though. **

**I really wanted to get away from them, a lot. Krane actually didn't care, but he came to make sure I was going to be alright. **

**Krane could be a really caring brother when it comes down to it. He came to make sure I didn't get myself killed, I probably would have too. **

"**Sebby!" I cried and clung to Sebastian's arm. "Krane is being mean to me!" **

"**Mr. Fisher, I've told you why, but I want to make sure you remember to stay away from Alois Trancy. Keep your sister away as well," Ciel whispered to my brother. I couldn't believe it. Ciel Phantomhive was calling my brother by our last name but I was on a first name basis. Hell yes!**

"**I know," Krane responded, also whispering. "If you had told Missy any of the things you told me about this guy, she'd probably go looking to meet him." I probably would, so, I can't really say anything for that. Hell, I already want to meet him in the first place, bitch. **

**I could no longer hear their conversation because Sebby covered my ears with his gloved hands. He finally uncovered my ears when we stopped at this other mansion. **

**Damn all mansions for making me want to have them! **

"**Eavesdropping is bad," Sebastian whispered into my ear when we had gotten off of the carriage. He then walked ahead.**

"**What was that!" Krane asked me, his voice a little shaky. He was probably jealous. **

**Yep, totally jealous. I mean, it was so obvious Krane had a crush on Sebastian. I could feel it in his aura. How cute, my asshole of a brother ultimately gay, ain't that sweet. I laughed a little, my southern belle accent as strong as ever. **

**I could hear my brother pleaded to me to tell him what Sebastian had told me, but I refused to. Making it seem as if it was an intimate secret was so much fun!**

"**Missy!" Krane cried. **

**I kept walking toward the mansion, obviously ignored my begging brother. **


	5. Trancy Mansion

**Chapter 4**

**The mansion was huge, but even despite the size, it was still so fucking crowded. **

**However, no matter the size of the crowd, I was still able to spot the table covered in sweets. **

"**See you Rodents!" I laughed maniacally and pushed everyone out of my way to the table I was targeting. **

**As soon as I had gotten there, I stuffed my face full of food. Cake, cupcake, brownies, cookies, anything with chocolate. **

"**You resemble a chipmunk," a deep, stoic, voice scoffed.**

**I looked to see a tall, black haired guy with red eyes. His face was square-shaped and he wore glasses. His gaze was dull as well. He sort of reminded me of Sebby, except Sebby is much prettier than this guy. His aura is also similar. **

"**You're a demon," I gasped, his eye twitched. "An anti-social looking one at that!" his eye twitched again. "I bet you don't have a single friend, do you?" his eyebrow started twitching as well. "I mean, come on! It's obvious that you're Mr. Lonely." **

"**Shut your mouth you short infidel!" Mr. Lonely shouted, loud enough to make everyone stop and stare at us. **

**He then stomped away, his footsteps echoed through the silence. **

**I looked to see my brother and the others trying to pretend they did not know me. **

**I would have yelled hello to them but I didn't want to embarrass Ciel. **

**People slowly began to go back to what they were doing. My brother and others were now out of sight. **

"**You made Claude angry," a blonde-haired kid appeared out of nowhere, sitting on the sweets table. He giggled and tilted his head. **

"**The hell, where'd the hell you come from!" I shouted, obviously startled by his sudden appearance. **

"**I am Alois Trancy, the host of this party," the kid said. He resembled a lively blonde, creepy yet cute, Ciel. **

"**Cool! My name is Missy. Miss Fisher," I told him. "I'm a newly hired maid at the Phantomhive mansion." **

**Alois Trancy held disturbing grin as soon as I mentioned 'Phantomhive'. **

"**Are you really?" he asked, his voice was filled with terrifying excitement. **

**He made me want to run away but stay at the same time, I had no idea what I should have done. But I did decide to stay and talk with the creepy blonde boy known as Alois Trancy. **

**Something about him was fascinating and I really did want to talk to him more even though he scared me. His scariness actually made him more fascinating to me.**

**I wondered what exactly he was thinking, he seemed very fixated on the Phantomhive name. Maybe it was Ciel that was the center of his thoughts, seems quite intriguing.**

"**Yep," I giggled, trying to shrug off the creepy feeling I had. "But they're embarrassed of me at the moment."**

**Alois laughed and kicked his feet into the air and laid his back on the table.**

**Alois kicked his feet into the air with a laugh. "Excellent!" he spoke. "I sit your first day?" **

"**Yes sir," I answered. The kid was really fascinating. "So how'd you get a demon butler?" **

"**That's not something you should worry about," Alois responded, a little surprised that I knew. "But I'll tell you all my servants are demons." **

"**Cool!" I was truly amazed. "I'm able to bend blood magic to my will!" I probably should not have told him that. Damn me and my need to top every news I hear. **

"**My, that's fascinating!" Alois laughed and clapped, giving me the creeps even more than before. **

"**Missy," I heard my brother. Krane was approaching with a not-so-happy expression on his face. Shit, I'm most likely in trouble. "What are you doing!" **

"**Talking to our host, Alois Trancy," I answered, trying to act innocent about everything and then I pointed to the kid rolling on the table.**

"**Ah, yes, she was just telling me about," Alois began to speak, about to tell my brother about my magic secret. I retaliated by pushing Alois off of the table. Alois yelped. **

**I gasped to myself as I realized what I had done. I quickly helped Alois up and took him out of Krane's hearing range. **

"**I am so sorry about pushing you off the table, but you can't say anything about my magic to my brother, please, I can't have him know about my magic! He'll kill me," I began to beg Alois, getting on my knees and grabbing his hands to show my desperation. **

"**Alright," Alois said and patted me on the head. "But you owe me." he chuckled into my ear. I was so scary. **

**Alois walked away, passing Krane but did not say a word. Alois did however, stomp on my brother's foot without Krane noticing until Alois was already out of sight. **

"**Shit," he groaned and kneeled to help decrease the pressure on the painful foot. **

"**Are you okay!" I spoke, ran to him. I kneeled to his eye level. **

"**My foot just started to hurt," Krane wheezed out. **

**I looked towards where Alois had disappeared into the crowd. "Maybe it's a cramp?" I suggested and laughed nervously. Why did Alois do that?**

"**Yeah, a really large, painful cramp," Krane gasped out. I helped him stand up. **

**I searched for Ciel, but I couldn't find him nor Sebastian. I did, however, find the three other servants, well, four if you count Tanaka, whom I had met right before we boarded the carriage. **

"**Have you guys seen Ciel?" I asked them.**

**They stayed silent for a little while, but Mei-rin caved in. "Sir is have a meeting with Mr. Trancy and does not want to be disturbed!" she busted out. Bard smacked her head. **

"**Sir said to only say that to Krane and make sure Missy didn't find out!" Bard shouted. **

"**Yeah, he said he was afraid she would do something stupid," Finny added on. **

**Oh, how they made me feel so damn trusted. NOT. **

**I snorted towards them and I knew was hold back his laughter. **

"**Humph," I snorted , upset, and stormed away back to the desert table. **

"**I think she took that the wrong way," I heard Finnian say. Psh, like hell I am. **

"**She's just being a drama queen," Krane reassured him. Krane's such a pansy ass. **

**I began gulping sweets down, but then a pair of triplets, no, **_**demon**_** triplets came and offered me a chocolate milkshake. **

"**Thank you Demon Clones!" I exclaimed and gladly took the said milkshake. **

**Right after I had finished the milkshake, Ciel appeared and told me that it was time to go back his manor. **

**We were all forced to leave, but this time, Krane sat between Sebastian and Ciel I sat on the opposite side in a corner. **

**I was still pretty goddamn pissed off about the whole 'keep everything from Missy' shit. **

**And you know what, fine. I'll just stop interacting with everyone, talking included. Of course, I'll physically interact when it's a necessity or something similar. **

"**Missy, are you alright," Krane asked. Well, I guess he noticed the difference in how I was acting, I guess. I nodded in response. "Okay," he said, his voice hinted a bit of awkwardness in his voice. **

**I hid my smirk as the air filled with Krane's awkwardness. **

**This was going to be fun.**


	6. Silence and Angry Truth

**Chapter 5 **

**It was very easy to stay silent and not interact much with anyone.**

**A lot easier than I though.**

**At this moment, I was listening in on a conversation between Bard, Finny, Krane, and Mei-Rin. Tanaka just sat there. The conversation was about me, how fun. **

"**It's been two weeks since Missy has gone anti-social," Finny cried. He was such a damn baby. **

"**Missy is just being melodramatic," Krane shrugged. TOTAL DOUCHE. **

"**B-but, she's getting to be so mean!" Mei-Rin whined. I was not being mean, just pissed. **

"**Tell me about it. Yesterday, she shoved me down he stairs," Bard exclaimed. I needed to get by, he should have moved faster in the first place. **

**I restrained the grin I felt, simply because knew that one Sebastian Michaelis was behind me. **

"**Haven't I told you, eavesdropping is bad," Sebastian said as he lifter me up by the head. **

**He dragged me to the loft-area, where Ciel sat in the desk. **

"**I've brought her, Master," Sebastian said, dropped me and then left. **

"**Have a seat," Ciel said and motioned towards the couch. "We have got to talk."**

**Okay, sure I'll sit, but refuse to say anything. **

"**You told **_**Alois Trancy**_**, of all people, that you have magic," Ciel spoke. "And then you begged him to do, or in your case, NOT to do something; Now you owe him a favor." Ciel stood up in a harsh motion and I tensed as he stormed over to me.**

**He rose his hand and slammed it down on the side of my face. **

"**How is it possible to be so idiotic!" The brat yelled. "If you didn't want me to think you'd do anything stupid, then don't do stupid things!" he sounded like my brother. "And now you're acting out because of it, which is even more idiotic."**

"**Fine," snapped. "You want me to talk, I'll talk."**

**I rose up, now looking down to the younger kid. "Boo-hoo for you, Mr I-am-a-lifeless-bitch-because-my-parents-are-dead! Guess, My parents sucked ass!" I'm the quickly pissed off type. "If they had known my brother was gay, they would have disowned him. When they had found out about me bending magic, they had constantly placed me under water. I nearly drowned on multiple occasions. I was so fucking scared of those pieces of shit to the point I lied to them about quitting magic, lied to my brother to because he did accept my magic. I was told many times that I would end up like Leo. I love my brother, but he can be an ass." **

**I really do love Krane. He's my most precious person. I refused to upset him to such an extent. **

"**Now, do you see me sulking every single minute of every day?" I asked Ciel.**

"**I…" Ciel began but he trailed off, looking towards a wall.**

"**NO," I answered my own question. "Because I know that the world does not actually revolve around me and I try not to bring everyone down with me! Oh, and guess what, jerk, it doesn't revolve around you either!" I screamed and stomped on Ciel's foot. **

**Ciel let out a yelp and I stormed out of the room. **

**I heard the servants rushing and asking if Ciel was alright. I slammed my door shut, feeling angry with everyone even more than before. **

**I sat by a corner of the walls in a ball, weeping for what seemed like hours until Sebastian walked in. **

"**Lord Phantomhive did not say anything, but I still know what happened, nevertheless," He said to me. **

"**So what?" I snapped, staying in the balled position I had been sitting in. **

"**He will," Sebastian confirmed. "But you're still angry." **

"**So, where you eavesdropping or something?" I asked him, wishing he'd just go away. **

"**No, my dear," Sebastian answered. "You see, I simply just one hell of a butler." Sebastian took out a hanky and lifted up my head to wipe away the smeared make-up. "Your make-up is quite thick." **

"**Yeah, your point?" I retorted, blushing slightly.**

"**Why is that so?" he asked me.**

"**My face feels naked, otherwise," I answered. I couldn't stand not wearing my make-up, and it had to be heavy and dark. **

**Sebastian sighed. "You'll get thrown out if you keep misbehaving like this, you know." **

"_**So quit**_**," a familiar, child-like, voice echoed in my head. I reminded me a lot of Leo. **

"**So I'll quit," I repeated the voice in my head. **

"**Now, now," Sebastian spoke. "Don't do that." his voice had changed a little; it was a little more serious, as if he heard the voice too. **

**He stood up and began to leave. Before he close the door he said "Get some sleep, will you," and I could see one eye that was glowing a bright orange-red, the other was hidden by the door. **

**I got into the bed after he fully closed the door, but before I got into bed, I felt something around my wrist. I felt like a small hand. **

"_**That man doesn't like me,**_**" I heard the child voice again. **

"**Leo," I whimpered, scared shitless when a sickly version of my childhood friend a.k.a. first love appeared before my eyes. **

**His wavy light-brown hair was damp and strung over his milky brown eyes. Veins had surfaced all over his pale face and his lips were blue. **

"**I'm seeing things," I whimpered, collapsing on the bed, staring at this illusion of some sort. I mean, it HAD to be an illusion, right? **

"_**These people are just going to use you**_**," the illusion began to speak, I gulped as it laid it's head on my lap. **

**I was completely, utterly, confused. **

"_**I'm the only person who's ever like you for you, aren't I,**_**" it spoke again and looked at me with it's cold, dead eyes. "**_**You're brother would hate you if he found out about your magic, wouldn't he?" **_**Yeah, he would.**

**Wait, no, he's my brother! He would never actually hate me, we're family. Family shouldn't hate each other, right? My parents don't count, they're blood but not family. There is so a difference. **

"**I need to tell him," I muttered. It is not right to keep hiding it from him. **

"**I'll tell him after everything calms down."**


	7. Work For Me Then

**Chapter 6**

**It took about two months for everything to calm down. However, it took me another month to finally muster up the courage to tell Krane about my magic. But I was ready then. **

"**Krane," I stuttered, slowly walking in the kitchen. I was terrified.**

**Krane greeted me with a smile and offered me some cake. Oh, how I hated that I was probably going to ruin the good times we were having. **

"**So, what's up, Big Sister?" he asked with a small chuckle. **

"**You're gonna be so mad at me," I told him, choking down my tears that were trying to surface. "I have something big to tell you."**

"**What?" he asked, his smile was replaced with a concerned frown. **

"**I've been," I began, lowering my head even more. "bending magic behind you back." I said quickly and closed my eyes, prepared to be hit, but it didn't come. **

"**You're kidding, right?" Krane asked. His tone was flat. I shook my head 'no' to answer him. "Missy, this isn't funny!" **

"**I'm not joking!" I cried, letting my tears come out, I then admitted how I've been using my magic to care for the garden. **

"**But I'll stop," I said as Krane turned away from me. "For real this time." he didn't respond.**

**I ran to Ciel. **

"**Ciel!" I exclaimed, accidentally startling him. **

**The young earl cleared his throat. "What is it?" he asked. **

"**I have to stop using magic," I told him. **

"**Why is that?" Ciel asked, he didn't seem to care very much. **

"**Krane hates me if I use it," I spoke. **

"**So what use are you?" Ciel asked. **

"**What?" I asked. **

"**You're worst than Mei-Rin at cleaning, you can't cook, and you kill plants if you physically touch them," Ciel began. He and my brother do not know how to sugar coat anything. **

**So they really don't care about me as a person. All they really focus on is my magic. And then there is my brother, who is completely disgusted with me.**

**Fine then, it that's how they wanted. **

"**I quit," I muttered under my breath. **

"**Who was that?" a little tiny bit of shock was in Ciel's voice. **

**I began to cry even harder. "I quit!" I screamed and ran out of the mansion. I ran past the town and into the wood. I had run for miles on end. I was out of breath. I looked a little upward and I saw the Trancy mansion was in plain sight. I remembered that kid.**

**I punched a tree and began crying harder and harder. **

**I get it, I overreact to everything. I know it. It's what I do. But I just couldn't bare staying there knowing that I'm useless and my brother thinks I'm trash. **

**He probably hated me now. I didn't mean to have him hate me, I didn't want him to hate me. But he deserved the truth, he really did. **

**I screamed as hard as I could to relieve frustration. Some of my energy conjured up some magic and it broke the ground under me, I fell and bumped my head, falling unconscious. **

**When I woke up, I was in a beautiful room, a young dark-skinned woman sat by the bed I was laying in. She was really gorgeous. I felt sad as I looked at the bandage around on of her, presumably piercing blue eyes. **

"**Hello," I stuttered, entranced by said eyes, well, eye. **

"**I am delighted to see that you've awoken," the woman spoke. I tilted my head in confusion; she sounded more frightened and depressed than she did delighted. **

**She got up and left the room slowly. Soon after her departure, A high-pitched squeal pierced the air. That sounded like delight. **

**As soon as the squeal stopped, Alois Trancy ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. **

"**I'm happy to see you are doing okay," Alois exclaimed, his face barely an inch from my face. "It really dangerous to sleep out there," he tapped my nose. **

**I was not exactly asleep. **

**I apologized, which somehow made him laugh. He then rested his head on my chest. "You're comfy," He said. **

"**Uh," I gasped, a little flustered. "Thank you." **

"**Why are you not at the Phantomhive Manor?" the blonde kid asked joyfully. **

"**I quit working there," I answered him and looked towards the door, still flustered. **

"**Oh, how wonderful!" Alois cheered. "Work for me then!" he responded happily. His eyes gleamed with eagerness as he stood and began twirl around on the bed while saying 'work for me' with each spin. **

**I couldn't really say no, right? I mean, I technically owed him, didn't I? **

"**Alright, if you'll have me," I gave in. "I'd love to." **

"**Yay!" Alois laughed and sat back down. **

"**Eep!" I squealed as Alois fondled my breasts.**

"**Your breasts are quite large," Alois spoke. "What size are they?"**

"**Um, Forty-eight DD," I stuttered out an answer. **

"**They're a lot like a soft pillow!" Alois began to scowl right after he said that. "Unlike that wretch Hannah, such a dumb bitch," he did not seemed to like this person.**

**He soon went back to being happy again. "You can be my pillow!" he busted out. **

"**Huh?" I gasped. A pillow? Oh well, it seemed to be an easy job. **

**Alois got off the bed and headed toward the door. "Come on now, you'll stay in my room. Not this revolting one, it's Hannah's," he snarled before he began to skip down the hall. I quickly got up to follow. **

**Along the way, down the hall, we bumped into the butler I pissed off at Alois previous party. **

"**Claude," Alois cheered and clung to the man's arm. "You remember Missy, don't you?" **

"**I do," Claude spoke and glared daggers at me. **

"**She's going to be my new pillow!" Alois laughed, Claude raised an eyebrow in confusion.**

"**You should feel her breasts! They are really soft!" Alois exclaimed as he grabbed my breasts…again. I really wished he would stop. "you should feel them too!" OH GOD NO!**

"**Yes, Your Highness," Claude spoke and slowly reached out his hand. I kept thinking NO, NO, NO, NO. **

**Thankfully, three familiar triplets came and whispered something into Claude's ear and it stopped him from groping me. **

"**Breakfast has been prepared," Claude spoke. **

**Alois laughed and pulled me to what I believed to be the dining room. There was lot of delicious food that weren't meat! **

"**This looks amazing!" I exclaimed. **


	8. Welcoming Party

**WARNING: This chapter contains about two perverted scenes. **

**Chapter 7**

**Half of a month since I'd been a maid in the Trancy mansion and I've gotten to know the people residing there. **

**I'd come to secretly idolize Hannah by then. She was the woman that was sitting beside the bed when I first woke up in the Trancy mansion. She's like the sister I always wanted. I don't like how Alois had always abused her. **

**I adored the triplets, although they've never directly talked to me. BOO. I've helped them with cleaning now and then. **

**Alois still had me being his pillow. I didn't mind though, it was an easy job, except when he wakes me up to ask random questions.**

**Claude still hated me. I still hated him too. **

"**Hey!" Alois shouted, in the middle of the night; he woke me up. **

"**Yes," I replied, really drowsy. **

"**Are you a virgin," Alois asked. Why in the hell does he have to be so randomly perverted. He really knew how to make me feel embarrassed as fuck. **

"**Yes," I replied, flustered. "I am."**

"**I figured, you smell like one," he muttered. I didn't know virgins had a specific smell, or, it could be just him. He is really abnormal after all. A very fascinating kid. "Don't worry, that makes you more interesting." the hell did he mean by that?**

"**Thank you," I stuttered. I was really confused.**

**For an abusive psycho, he has his sweetheart moments though.**

"**Oh, I decided to hold a welcoming party for you," he spoke. "I even picked out a special dress for you!" I do love dresses, like, a lot. **

**I smiled at him. I really love dresses, I just hoped it didn't have all bright colors. **

"**Is this a plan to get close to Ciel?" I asked, it would totally be in Alois's character to do something nice, but only if it had double-standards. It's just him. **

"**Yep!" he exclaimed, see, I told you. He is a double-standard himself. **

"**Well, thank you anyway," I stuttered and gave out an awkward smile. **

"**Mhmm, it's in three days," he informed me. I wonder how long he's been planning it. **

"**Okay," I responded and stroked his hair. It's best not to ask details, it'll ruin the effect. **

**Alois yawned. "Sing," he demanded. I did as commanded and he quickly fell asleep afterwards. **

**When morning came, or what I thought was morning, a loud clanging had woken me up. It had startled me to the point where I fell off the bed. It was very unpleasant. **

**I could hear Alois laughing and when I looked up, I saw Claude holding a pair of symbol instruments and Alois was nearly on the floor bursting out in laughter. I thought the symbol fit that bastard of a butler quite well. **

**I really had the urge to try and slap him right then and there. Actually, I wanted to kill him, repeatedly. He so deserved to die, at least that's how I felt. He's such an ass. **

"**You jackass!" I snapped at the evil butler known as Claude and then rose to my feet. I couldn't stop glaring at the tall ass bastard. I looked at Alois, still laughing behind Claude, and then sighed. "Why did you do that!" I questioned Claude.**

"**I was told to awaken you," Claude answered with and I saw him smirk for a quick second. I glared as he began to walk out. **

**It had taken a few moments after he had left but I realized something that made my jaw drop. **

"**What's wrong with you?" Alois retorted. **

"**HE JUST SMILED!" I gasped loudly. I've never seen that man-whore smile before. **

"**He did?" Alois asked but eventually shrugged his shoulders. **

"**He totally did," I muttered, still in shock. I soon began to giggle for no apparent reason. Hannah then walked in. **

"**Oh, what do you want now, Dumb Tart," Alois snarled. He really did not like her. Poor Hannah. I wonder what exactly happened. **

"**Um, the dress," Hannah stuttered. **

"**Ah, yes!" Alois went back to being his creepy, joyful self. Although I think his joy is usually an act. **

"**Come now," he gleamed and pushed Hannah down to the floor and out of the door way. He then proceeded skipping down the hall, after stepping on the poor woman. **

**I helped Hannah up and then quickly followed Alois. **

"**Oh my god!" I gasped as Alois presented a crimson, black and hot-pink colored dress to me. "I love this!" I cheered. Just looking at it made me feel all giddy. **

"**I love you little blonde one!" I squealed and hugged Alois, then I hugged the dress. **

**I knew the party was really for Ciel, but I was still really happy. Not even the fact that if the Phantomhive household saw me, Krane would be pissed off, could make me feel uneasy right then. I really wanted to wear the dress. **

"**I love this dress so much," I couldn't stop squealing as I saw myself in the mirror, wearing the dress. **

**The day of the party came fast. **

"**And now the party shall begin," Alois laughed and skipped off to the entrance hall. **

**I slowly walked towards the entrance hall. **

**When I had gotten there, I saw Ciel and everyone was already there. I began to inwardly freak out. They had gotten there really quickly. I didn't know what to do so I looked around the whole hall in a frantic. My heart was beating faster and faster by each minute I stood there. **

**I took a deep breath to get my thoughts together and I stopped looking around. I looked straight at Krane, who was arguing with some red-haired guy. A really feminine red-haired guy. **

"**Crap," I snarled as I noticed Mei-Rin was headed over to the table I was standing by. I crouched underneath it so I could hide under the sheets. **

**I kept watching her feet. **

**I soon sighed as her saw her feet turn around and ran back towards Ciel and company. **

**Claude yanked me out from underneath the table. **

"**What are you doing," he snapped. **

"**I was hiding, duh, how stupid are you," I retorted. God how I hate this man. **

**Claude began to glare daggers at me, like he normally does. "Why," he asked, grinding his teeth. **

**I looked towards the crowd and mostly everyone was dancing. I decided dancing would help me blend in so I pulled Claude and danced. "I'm trying to keep the fact I'm working for Alois from my brother. He'll try and murder me!"**

"**Why don't you use your little magic and do something about him. You can do that, can't you," Claude retorted, obviously annoyed. I was too. **

"**Of course I can," I told him. "But he's my family and I refuse to hurt him."**

"**I see," Claude said uncaringly. He obviously does not understand the concept of FAMILY. Jerk!**

**I took a small glance over to the one I was hiding from. Ciel and a few of them were looking directly over to Claude and me. **

**Thankfully, I could tell that they were only looking because Claude was dancing with some 'random' woman instead of recognizing me. Krane was still arguing with the red-head. **

**I finally stopped dancing with that disgusting demon but soon after, I saw Alois approach Ciel. **

**I couldn't hear them at all, nor could I read their lips, but Ciel began to say something that upset Alois. **

**The blonde eventually stormed off in a depressed rage. **

**I felt so worried for him so I ran after him, accidentally bumping shoulders with Finny. **

**Finnian might have actually seen my face. **

**I found Alois moping in his loft area. He was sitting at his desk. **

"**What happened," I asked him, he placed his face on the desk. **

"**He's right," Alois muttered. "I don't have anyone." **

"**What do you mean?" I asked and closed the door. **

"**I don't have anyone. No one trusts me, I don't have anyone who cares for me." **

"**That's not true!" I spoke, trying to cheer him up. "I trust you very much." **

"**Liar!" He shouted and threw a mug with hot coffee in it. **

**My dress was soaked on the outside, fortunately the cloth is so thick the coffee was unable to get to my skin and burn me. It's not the first time he threw something at me out of rage. **

**I scowled at him.**

**I then carefully thought of what to say. I had to be careful not to upset him any further than he already is. **

"**It's very true that you are a sadistic psycho," I began. "You abuse and torment those around you without remorse. You have a horrendous personality and don't get me started on your lack of respect for others. You're a creep that tries to break everything and everyone. You are also a coward." **

**I saw him beginning to clinch his hands shut. He knew exactly what I was talking about. **

**I took in another quick breath and conveyed enough courage to do something I never had done before. I unzipped the dress and untied the corset. I stripped, shoes and everything and then stood by Alois's desk. **

**Alois was shocked, to say the least. **

**I then started to speak again. "But you have your reasons and I do trust you. I trust you enough to show you my everything." I told him and reached out my hand again. **

**Alois reached out his hand as well but he did not grab my hand. He wrapped his arms around my waist and began to cry into my chest. **

"**There, there," I cooed and combed my finders through his hair for comfort. **

**Alois stopped crying.**

"**Don't treat my like a six year old!" he shouted and bit my left breast. **

**I backed away, totally caught off guard. I should have expected something like this though. **

"**You do NOT bite people there!" I shouted. **

"**I do," Alois teased. He can be so evil, damn him and his cuteness that refuses to let me hate him. **

**He rested his head back on my chest. **

**I sighed. "Can I put my dress back on?" **

"**No," he answered. **

"**Why not!" I whined.**

"**Well, your dress is soaked," He said. "And you are a lot more comfy like this." Once again, he is a total double-standard. **

**I heard a thump and looked to see the door was no slightly cracked open. **

**I sensed Krane's aura was recently, but no longer, there. **

**Dear god, what if he saw this whole thing. I'd be in so much damn trouble. **


	9. I'm Not Tainted

**Chapter 8**

**I sat there, nude, with a child, who was fully clothed, resting on my bosom. It was hours until I felt three pairs of hands resting on my head and each shoulder. **

**I looked up to see the triplets leaning over me. **

"**Hello," I said. I was horrified that they were seeing me like this. **

"**Why have you taken off your wardrobe?" Claude asked as he stood in the doorway. I officially knew right then and there that everything was going down the shitty-ass drain of suckiness for I had now become even more horrified. **

**I did NOT like the idea of that horrid, yet somehow sexy, bastard was looking at me in the nude. Wait a second, ignore that sexy comment, he is just horrid! I swear, that's all I think of that bastard!**

"**Well, Alois was in a slump and I was trying to get him out of said slump," I told him and then almost immediately realized how wrong that sounded. It did not help my situation. AT ALL. **

"**Wait! NO, that came out way too wrong!" I began to fret. "Alois was upset because he thought that know one really trusted him so I decided to strip to show him that at least I trusted him! Plus the dress was soaked in that disgusting brown liquid you call coffee." I did not help myself as I saw Claude's eyebrows raise as he took the situation even more dirty, which it was not. **

**But somehow, nothing I said helped. It only made matters worse. **

**I was near to tears but then Hannah, my precious soul sister, came in the room with my maid outfit. You know, the one I 'created' at the Phantom hive manor. **

"**Oh Hannah! How I love you!" I exclaimed, gleefully accepting the outfit. "I do believe you are an angel!" **

**Claude had then awoken Alois.**

"**Phantomhive wishes to have a word," the evil butler spoke. **

**Phantomhive? Ciel? Were they all still here?**

**Alois bolted up, happy as ever, pushing Hannah down and stomping on my coffee stained dress. **

**Poor Hannah. Poor dress. I loved them both as though they were family. **

"**Hey Hannah," I began as I put on the dress and helped Hannah up from the ground. **

"**Is it alright to call you my sister?" I asked, hoping that she would agree. **

"**Of course you can," she smiled at me. OH, her smile is so warm. I adore her. She then rubbed my head. "Those three can be your brothers as well." she added and pointed to the triplets. **

"**Thompson," one of them said and bowed. **

"**Timber," another said and bowed. **

"**Canteburry," the last one said and bowed. **

"**So, I shall now call you Tommy, Timmy, and Can-Can," I laughed and my new 'brothers' smiled at me. **

**I was happy to now know their names and their voices are so cute! Not exactly as cute as Alois, but pretty damn close. **

**We went and began to clean the entrance hall after that. **

**I used my magic and moved everything that was out of place. Tommy, Timmy, and Can-Can picked up all the trash, with some of my help. Hannah put all the dishes away. **

"**It's time to report to Alois-sama," Hannah muttered, becoming depressed. Of course she would, she loved the kid but he just kept abusing her. **

**I grabbed her hand for comfort and did my best to give her a reassuring smile. Then the five of us walked away together to set off to wherever Alois was. **

**I shivered as I saw that Ciel and company was still present in the area, including the red-head my brother was arguing with earlier. **

"**Hello all," I did my best to put on a poker-face. **

"**Missy," Sebastian retorted. He smile normally but something about his aura was off and it seemed quite angry. **

**I clinched the rim of the skirt on my maid outfit, I was so very nervous. Sebastian kept glaring at me, as did my brother. **

**I knew they knew what had happen a while ago today. **

**I stood behind my master, Alois Trancy, and looked down to the floor. I then thought back to when I was trying to cheer Alois up. I gulped as the remembrance became a flashback, proving that my brother had indeed seen me naked in front of the child I was now standing behind for protection. **

**I looked up at my brother; he was still glaring at me. Krane was just glaring, a very intense glare at that. **

"**Will visit the gardens after this. It might help your nerves," Timber whispered into my ear. **

"**Thank you dear," I winked at him and then gave him a kiss upon the cheek. **

"**Missy, we were just talking about you, by the way," Alois exclaimed. Of course they were, why wouldn't they be. Oh mother-fucking great, I'm the washed-out star of the whole damn show. **

**Alois began to clap as he laughed. He knew exactly how I felt, now he was just teasing me for the whole 'six-year-old' thing. I didn't think he would take it like that. **

"**We were in fact, talking about you," Sebastian added. "You seem to be getting along well with everyone here." **

**Krane took a quick glance at Sebastian, I saw sorrow in my brother's eyes. **

**Sebastian sighed and looked away. **

**I grabbed Hannah's hand again and hoped that it would help me gain comfort. I took a deep breath. "Is anyone hungry?" I asked. **

"**No," Sebastian answered, almost immediately. **

"**Boo!" I stomped my foot as I pouted, puffing out my cheeks. I then sighed. "I can't cook anyway," I shrugged. "I'm a freaking pillow for crying out loud. **

"**A pillow?" Ciel, Sebastian, and Krane retorting in a non approving tone. **

**Oh yeah, I forgot they did not know about that. MY BAD.**

"**Um, let's forget I just said that, I mean at least being a pillow is not as bad as everyone seeing me naked in Alois's loft like earlier," I was now in total deep shit. **

**I gulped as everyone's eyes were on me. I needed a scapegoat. I looked at Claude. THAT pathetic excuse for a man was the perfect scapegoat. **

"**Claude is a total pedophile!" I screamed and pointed toward my victim. **

**Everyone's eyes were on Claude then, I took the chance to run out of the room. I was quickly followed by none other than my pissed off brother.**

**Doesn't that just sound AWESOME. I am in so much trouble. **

"**Missy!" Krane yelled after me. "Stop walking away, we've got to talk." **

**I did not want to talk. I was too afraid. **

**Unfortunately, he managed to stop me by grabbing my wrist. **

"**Can you be anymore revolting?" he yelled in my face. **

"**Krane," I stuttered but my brother cut me off. **

"**Not only have you been using that gross magic behind my back, but now you're working for some self-centered, sluttish psycho?" He screamed, tightening his grip. My wrist hurt. **

"**I'm not doing anything bad!" I tried to defend myself. **

"**That's a damn lie and you know it!" Krane retorted angrily. **

"_**He thinks you're tainted,**_**" littler Leo's voice appeared in my head. **

"**I'm not," I whimpered, my knees began to shake. **

"**What?" Krane was now confused. **

**I glared at him and yanked my wrist away.**

"**I'M NOT TAINTED!" I screamed. **


	10. Time TO Bathe and Have A Sappy Moment

**Chapter 9 **

"**I'M NOT TAINTED!" I shouted and Krane began to wheeze, as if he was trying to gasp for air. **

"**Stop treating me like I'm a Horrible person!" I screamed more, getting angrier with every second. Krane collapsed to his knee, clawing at his throat. His eyes were full of panic. **

**He was suffocating. I was suffocating him. I was taking my brothers breath with my magic. **

"**You make me so angry!" I screamed, getting all into Krane's face. "I really do wish you were the one to die instead of Leo!" I cried and then I managed to release my brother from my magic and ran off to Alois's room. I felt glad that I hadn't killed him, I knew I almost did. But I didn't it. **

**He just made me so angry. **

**When I finally reached the room, the sickly illusion of Leo was sitting on the bed. **

"**You again," my eyes began to fill with tears. "Why must you appear with such horrible timing and remind me of my precious childhood friend!" **

**The illusion just giggled and then disappeared. **

**I sat where it had sat and stayed there until the next morning, when Alois finally busted in and sat beside me. I hadn't slept at all. **

**I wondered what Alois had done all night. Did he sleep in another room? Did he just torture Hannah? Did he venture out with Claude all night? **

**I didn't ask though. **

"**That was fun, wasn't it?" Alois laughed. His laugh was so evil, but yet I still found it adorable. **

"**Yes," I muttered in response. The air then filled with silence. **

**Alois jumped off the bed and stood right in front of me. **

"**Come bathe with me!" he cheered. **

**Was he trying to cheer me up? I swore that was exactly what he was doing. **

"**Huh?" I asked, astonished and shocked. **

"**Bathe with me!" he repeated. "You trust me, do you not?" **

**I sighed, a tiny smile plastered on my face. If he was trying to cheer me up, it was working. "I do," I replied and stood off the bed. **

"**Then come!" He shouted and skipped out of the room. I followed him to the large bath. Although reluctantly, I stripped and got into the gigantic tub. **

"**Wash my hair," Alois demanded in a gleeful tone as he stared at me with his bright blue eyes. **

"**Alright," I gave in quickly and giggled. **

**I made sure not to get any soap into his eyes or else he would have thrown a tantrum. **

**After I was done washing Alois, I began to wash myself. I smiled as I watched Alois play in the water.**

"**Please be careful!" I pleaded as he began to randomly run around, but he just stuck his tongue out at me and ignored my plead completely. I sighed as he did so. **

"**Sir!" I shouted when he eventually, but predictably, slipped and fell under the foamy water. I ran to help him but he pushed me away. **

"**Let go me!" he shouted and refused to look at me. **

**Oh how cute, he's embarrassed. Hmph, I did ask him to be careful. He's the one at fault here. NOT me. **

**He was covered in foam. How cute. **

**I thought he was so cute like that, that I let out an 'Aww'. **

"**What was that?" Alois snapped in response. **

**He really does not like to be treated like a child. **

"**Nothing!" I squeaked. **

**Claude then came barging in. I made sure I covered myself everywhere below the neck in foam. **

"**What do you want, Claude?" Alois muttered and crossed his arms and pouted. I let out another 'aww' which made Alois yell 'shut up'. **

"**A Krane Fisher is here to see **_**that**_**," Claude said and pointed to me. **

"**Hey!" I shouted, feeling offended. I mean, not only did he insult me, but he intervened with my bonding time with the master. Dumb bastard. **

**Alois began to laugh so I sighed and let the matter pass. **

"**I'm coming," I muttered with a second sigh. **

**I began to walk out of the bath but Alois grabbed my wrist. Unlike Krane's grip, Alois had a gentle one. **

**Damn, he's getting cuter by the second. **

**No wonder Claude had become a pedophile. Alois just might make me into one too. Wait. Scratch that. I did not just say that. There is no way I had become a pedophile. **

**I'm too innocent to that about something like that!**

"**You're not going to leave me are you?" Alois spoke, surprisingly, he had a shy pitch to his voice. **

"**Well, I've got to go speak with my brother," I said, then I realized that he didn't mean the bath. He meant working for him. "Oh, of course not, I would never leave you, not of my own free will, anyway," I told him and gave him a confident smile, he then let go of my wrist. **

**I then got out of the tub, glaring at Claude to make sure he had looked away. Thankfully, Alois had begun to pester Claude to take a bath with him. **

**I dried off and placed my maid outfit on. **

**Alois took Claude by surprise and pulled the butler into the tub. **

**I laughed. **

**Claude was such a loser.**

**After I was done laughing at the now drenched Claude, I ran to the entrance hall and saw my brother still standing by the entrance itself. The doors were closed thought. **

"**Little brother?" I gasped, scared as to why he would be back so suddenly. **

"**Missy, I'm so sorry!" he cried and hugged me. I was taken aback. "Sebastian made me realize how wrong I was to treat you like I have been!" **

"**What?" I questioned my brother. He never admits to being wrong. Hell, neither do I. But I personally am not going to start. I was confused.**

**Krane stopped hugging me and looked down as if he was ashamed. Now that, I have seen before. "I've been hiding something from you," he began a sort of confession. "Leo, he didn't exactly die of a sickness." **

"**What?" I screamed, astonished like HELL. **

"**In fact, Leo didn't die at all," he continued. "His magic seemed to have twisted his mind and made him somehow go insane. He tried to kill us, but," Krane took a short pause to take a deep breath. "He wasn't able to kill any of us, so he just ran off." I couldn't believe his confession, but he still continued to speak. "I was so afraid that something was going to happen to you. I got so scared, Missy. I convinced myself that anything involving magic was evil and disgusting." he hugged me again. "But you're not like that, I finally realize that! Sebastian helped me see that I was the real revolting one. I shouldn't have judged so unjustly." Krane broke down. **

**I wanted to be so mad. I really did. But I wasn't. I couldn't. **

**I always wanted to see me brother cry like this, but now that I saw it, I didn't like it. Not one bit. I hated it. **

**I hugged my brother and began to cry. "Dummy," I cried into his shoulder. "Just so you know, I didn't mean it when I said I wished you had died other than Leo!" I told him.**

**The truth was, I did mean. Yep. But I don't now. **

"**I'm glad," Krane sniffled. **

"**Okay!" I laughed and playfully pushed my brother off of me. "Sappy time is now over!" **

"**Yeah," He laughed. **

**Then we got into a laughing war. **


	11. Reunion

**Chapter 10**

**Hannah and I went to town to buy some food from the market, on Alois's orders, of course. For some reason, he was craving some 'commoner food' as he liked to say. **

**Hannah and I went in separate directions of the market. I passed by a gorgeous, onyx necklace. It was so expensive though. **

**I was about to leave, wishing I had that necklace, but then the salesman or whatever behind the cart had stopped me.**

"**Have it," he told me and handed the necklace to me. "It suits you." **

**A large hat covered his face, but I could tell he was near my age. **

"**Are you sure," I asked, ecstatic. **

**My hand brushed his as I took the necklace. A strange feeling came over me and I snatched the hat off of his head. **

"**Leo!" I gasped as I saw his face.**

"**Nice to see you too, Love," He smiled and the jewelry stand, including my 'new necklace' disappeared. **

**Man. **

"**Why?" I whispered, wanting to know why he had left me when we were younger. "Where have you been?" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I thought you were dead for the longest time!" **

**I quickly pushed away as I realized I should have been upset, not happy. **

"**How dare you!" I slapped him. **

**Leo laughed. "I'm sorry. Ah!" he then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a ruby incrusted paper. It seemed to be some sort of invitation. "I'm going to host a party. It will be under my guise of Earl Lindaine, of course."**

**Another party? Man, people like to have those. **

"**You're voice has changed," I observed that he now had an English accent. **

"**Yes, it has," he responded. "And if you go to the party, I'll explain what happened when we were kids." **

"**You better," I grunted and playfully pushed him on the shoulder. **

**Leo and I parted ways then and I went to buy all of the things that I was supposed to. **

**Hannah and I met up again and headed back to Trancy Mansion. **

"**What took you so long," Alois whined, he was obviously blaming Hannah as I saw him glaring at her. **

"**Sorry, it was my fault," I spoke out, so I could get the spotlight off of my poor Soul-sister. "I met someone and he gave me an invite to some party." **

**Alois snatched the invitation and read it.**

"**Earl Lindaine?" he gasped. "He has never hosted a party before! We must go!" the young blonde danced, purposely stomping on Hannah's feet. "I wonder if Ciel Phantomhive is going as well?" **

**Alois decided to go to the Phantomhive Manor, forcing Claude to go with him. **

**I wish I had gone with him too, but I didn't. Oh well. **

"**I wanted to go!" I cried and laid down on the shiny, clean floor. **

"**Well, this place is just as nice as ever, isn't it?" a weird, high-pitched male voice with a creepy tone to it spoke. **

**I looked to see the red-haired guy my brother argued with a while back. He was arm linked with an emotionless-looking black haired guy. **

**They had similar auras to Sebastian and that loser Claude, but they were still a bit different. **

**I knew they weren't human. **

"**You guys," I started to speak. "are you reapers?" **

"**Bingo, little girl!" the red-head exclaimed. "We were sent here by Bassy to check up on someone." **

"**Bassy? Do you mean Sebastian?" I asked him. **

"**Right again! Does that mean you're, uh, Mandy? Miranda? Millie?" the red-headed guy pondered. **

"**I'm Missy," I told him. **

"**Ah-hah! I am Missy," he cheered. "I am Grell, Grell Sutcliff and this fine Romeo here," he pointed to the other guy. "Is William. Sexy, isn't he!" **

**The William guy began to beat Grell. **

**William kept a straight face as he did so. I was entranced by him. **

"**So cool," I gasped but then I heard the phone ring. **

**I ran to get the phone. Krane was on the other line. **

"**Hello!" He cheered. **

"**Hello!" I cheered. **

"**Have you heard about that party? Master Phantomhive said it was a total shock!" Krane asked. **

"**Yep, it is definitely a shock," I responded with a giggle. "Hey have you met that William guy! He's really cool! I mean he looks all calm and crap. He seems very fascinating." **

"**Missy," Krane gasped. "You're talking in your 'I've-got-a-crush' voice." **

"**Why, am I?" I giggled. **

"**Is something wrong?" I heard Sebastian say in the background.**

"**N-no! Nothing at all!" Krane stuttered in response to the demon. Krane was very nervous for some reason. **

"**By god, my dear brother," I gasped, emphasizing my southern bell accent. "I do believe you are right!"**

"**Right about what?" Krane asked.**

"**I think I may have a crush, or at least a strong infatuation with this William fellow!" I told him. **

"**That does not go well with me!" Grell popped out of nowhere, well, from down stairs. "Bassy and Willy are mine, mind you!" **

"**Now, now, Grell," I began. "I'm gonna hang up now, so bye!" I whispered and hung up the phone. **

"**Now, Grell, think about it this way," I said, doing my best to convince him to let this whole crush thing continue. "When you want to spend time with Sebastian, won't William be lonely?" Grell agreed. "Which means that if I'm put into the mix, William won't be lonely when you're spending time with Sebastian and then you won't have to feel guilty over it." **

"**That's quite an idea," Grell laughed.**

"**No, it's not," William stoically snapped. **

**Then he beat both of us to the ground.**

"**I think he's going for it," Grell groaned when Will stormed out of the mansion.**

"**Me too," I wheezed. **


	12. Leo's Party

**Chapter 11 **

**Alois agreed to take me along to the party, unfortunately, he had Claude come along as well. BOO. **

**When we had arrived, I noticed that Leo's mansion was larger than Ciel's or Alois's. As soon as I had gotten out of the carriage, I found Ciel and company, including Will and Grell. **

"**Willy!" I screamed and ran to glomp the object of my infatuation. **

**He immediately punched me so I wouldn't. I expected it. It was apart of the fun. **

**I then decided to pulled my brother into a tight hug. "Hello!" I squealed. **

"**My, aren't you in a good mood," Sebastian said, same smile, weird aura. **

"**I give you hug too," I spoke in a baby-like tone. "I missed you so!" I yelled as I gripped Sebastian as tight as I could.**

"**Let's go to the party, shall we?" Alois asked loudly in his normally joyful manner. **

"**Yes, sir!" I saluted and then grabbed Krane and Sebastian's wrists.**

"**You two stay here, okay!" I told them when we got inside. **

**I then went to a secluded area behind a table and created some handcuffs. **

"**Look what I made, you two!" I galloped back to the men. **

**I locked a cuff around one of each of their wrists. **

"**Oh, oops," I said with false innocence. "I forgot to make a key, but I'm too washed out to make one now, oh well." I ran off. **

**Let's see how they interact through this. **

**I eventually ran into Leo, in other words, I crashed into his well toned chest because I wasn't looking. **

"**Oh," I gasped. **

"**Would you like to dance?" he asked, I nodded with a small giggle. **

"**So what have you been up to?" Leo asked. **

"**I'm trying to hook up my brother with his crush," I laughed. **

"**How fun," he responded. "Look, about when we were kids," he started to confess but I stopped him. **

"**You don't have to explain, I'm over it. I'm just glad you're okay," I told him with a smile, he smiled back. **

"**Do you want a drink," he asked after a while of dancing. **

"**Sure!" I said. **

**He walked me over to the punch bowl.**

**While he pour me a cup, I looked over towards my brother and Sebastian. **

**They were so cute arguing together. Yeah, they were so end game for me then and there. I would be so happy if they got together. **

"**Here," Leo said and handed me the drink.**

**I thanked him and took a drink. **

"**They look like they're enjoying themselves, don't they?" Leo laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder. **

"**They do," we were talking about my brother and his crush. **

"**Hey, my head feels weird, sort of fuzzy," I stuttered as I began to feel very drowsy. **

"**Oh, that would be normal," Leo laughed. **

"**Normal?" I asked. "Leo, did you do something to the drink?" **

"**A little," he said.**

**Everything became blurry and I soon fell unconscious. **

**My mind went off and I began to flashback to when I was younger. **

**My fist flash was when I had first met Leo. **

"_**Hi there," Little Leo laughed. "My name is Leo, what is your's?" **_

"_**Missy," Little Me stuttered.**_

**I had forgotten how shy I used to be. **

**My next flash was when Leo and I had run away.**

"_**They don't think we would do it," Little Leo growled. **_

"_**I know," I sniffled. **_

"_**We should run away," Leo decided. "That way they'll know we are serious!" **_

**Man, I actually miss being so young. It was fun. **

**My next flash was when Leo first showed me magic. **

"_**Watch carefully," Little Leo chuckled. We were sitting in a ditch. I was amazed as her materialized money from leaves. **_

"_**How did you do that?" I shouted, astonished.**_

"_**Magic," Leo told me and put a finger to his lips. "Don't tell anyone, okay." **_

"_**Okay," I told him. **_

**My next flash was not a happy one. It was when I had found out about Leo's death. **

"_**He can't be dead!" I cried, cowering in a corner. I didn't want anyone to touch or go near me. "How did this happen!" I couldn't stop my tears. **_

"_**Sweetheart, we can't tell you that just yet," my mother told me and reached her hand out to me. **_

"_**Don't touch me!" I screamed at her and hit her hand away. **_

**My next flash was about that captain that kicked us off the ship. Glad he did though. **

"_**Know your place you whore!" the fat bastard yelled at me. I had messed up on an order and he got mad, so I started to take up for myself. Now he was even more mad. **_

"_**I am no whore, Mr. Ugly!" I screamed. **_

"_**And I bet you're brother ain't no dumb fag, either!" he spat sarcastically. **_

"_**Don't you dare speak badly about my brother!" I snapped and threw a thin, clear glass bowl at his face. It tore his skin. **_

**That bastard should have died. **

**I then flashed to Alois. He seemed to be crying in his loft. **

"_**She promised she wouldn't leave me!" he screamed. That dumb Claude stood there, doing nothing. **_

**My next flash was Krane and Sebastian. **

"_**My sister is missing!" Krane was freaking out. **_

"_**Will you calm down," Sebastian told him.**_

**They weren't in the handcuffs. I liked them in the handcuffs.**

**My next flash was of Hannah. She looked very depressed and the triplets were trying to comfort her. **

"_**It's been an entire month," was all she said. **_

**The next flash was of Bard, Mei-Rin, and Tanaka.**

"_**It's been two months now, hasn't it," Bard said. **_

"_**Yeah," Mei-Rin sighed. **_

_**Tanaka sat and drank his tea.**_

**The next flash was of Finny. **

"_**Three months," the boy cried. **_

**It kept flashing to everyone. The last flash I had was of Alois and Claude again. **

"_**It's been a year now, hasn't it," Alois said as he stood in front of a mirror. **_

"_**Yes," Claude answered him. **_

"_**It's time to forget now, then," Alois laughed. He looked like his usual hyper self. **_

**That was the last flash. **

**I woke up right after it. **

_**Author's note: Okay so this is like a climax-thingy or something like that. This is only going to be fifteen chapter plus a bonus chapter in all. BUT there will be a sequel. It will have new Oc's and be in a different and new person's point of view. BUT Missy and Krane will still be a major part in the story. I will let a trailer thing I made for after I finish and post the bonus chapter which will be the very last chapter. **_


	13. A Year Long Sleep

**Chapter 12 **

**I was surrounded in black darkness. I couldn't see anything whatsoever. **

"**So you're finally awake," Leo said as he materialized out of the darkness. **

"**Leo?" I whimpered and looked around. "How long have I been asleep?" **

**Leo place his hand under his chin in thought. "I believe it's been about a year," he said. **

"**What!" I screamed as my jaw dropped and my mouth was wide open. **

"**Now, don't be like that," Leo said with a smile. "If it helps, after you 'disappeared', your brother and that butler are now an item. Also, Ciel Phantomhive and Krane have become demons as well." **

**I wanted to be happy for my brother, I did. But I was way too afraid of what was currently happening. **

"**Why was I asleep for so long?" I cried, my body began to shake. **

"**I thought it would help those people get over you first, then I was going to announce our marriage," He told me and pointed towards my hands. I was wearing a wedding ring. **

"**The hell?" I gasped. "How did this shit happen?" **

"**Enchantment, that's how," Leo answered and I understood right away. **

**He enchanted my body to seem as if it was awake, but he was just moving it to his will. He married me while I was asleep. Damn, this bastard is insane. **

**Leo yanked me up to my feet and brought me in front of a mirror. **

**I was wearing a crimson colored dress. I began to cry. **

**Dresses and sweets were my weakness, especially if I liked them. My fear went away and everything else came. **

"**My brother has gotten his man and I look so damn gorgeous in this awesome dress!" I cheered and pumped my fists up in the air. I LOVED this dress. Like, A LOT. **

**Then I though of William. I didn't get to torment him with my infatuation. Quite a sad moment there. But, oh well. I had a demon for a brother now, all is good. All is so good. **

**Okay, not really. I just found out my childhood friend had grown to be a total creeper. And I was forced into marriage, without even knowing it until now. Man, is everyone I know pretty much a creepy-ass freak? I really wish I knew what to think. **

"**Come now," Leo laughed. **

**Oh, how I hated that man's new laugh. Unlike his kid self, it wasn't cute. Alois's maniacal laughter was much more adorable than that. **

**Anyway, Leo brought me to a balcony. A lot of people were below us. EVERYONE I knew was there too. **

**Ciel was dancing with some adorable blonde girl. Sebastian was dancing with Krane, who was dressed like a girl. How pretty. Alois was roaming around aimlessly, he seemed to be avoiding Ciel for some reason. Claude and Hannah stood by a corner, glaring at one another. The triplets, Canteburry, Thompson, and Timber were dancing, at least I believe whatever they were doing was dancing. I adore their awkwardness. Grell was flirting with Will, how cute. Mei-Rin was being hit on by some blonde guy, another reaper from what I could tell from his aura. Bard was talking with Finny. **

"**Well, go mingle," Leo whispered into my ear. "I know you want to. Just…be careful around the Trancy kid."**

**I ran down to the dance floor or whatever you want to call it. **

**I managed to hug Alois from behind. **

"**Get off of me, Nitwit," Alois yelled and elbowed me in the gut. **

"**Missed you too," I wheezed, holding my gut in pain. **

"**Missy?" he asked, shocked. He stomped on my foot as soon as his shock went away. "How dare you show your face in front of me, you wretch!" **

"**Look, let me explain!" I pleaded. Alois slapped me. **

**The kid then took a deep breath and began to tap his foot. "Explain," he said impatiently.**

"**Okay, well, you see," I began. "This guy, Earl Lindaine, he's actually my childhood best friend and he invited me to that party a year ago. He asked me to dance and I said yes, he then brought me over to the punch bowl to get a drink and while he was getting me a drink I began to watch Sebastian and Krane argue over being handcuffed together. I was trying to get them together by the way. Anyway, So my friend, Lindaine, who's actual name is Leo, did something funky to my drink and I fell unconscious. Now, here's the funny thing, I've been asleep for an entire year and I woke to find myself married to my recently discovered, well recently for me, insane childhood friend." I wheezed out everything with a big huff and puff. **

"**You said you would never leave," Alois pouted. **

**That was all he cared about! Seriously?**

"**That is where you are wrong, young one," I raised my voice, but not loud enough to catch any extra attention. "I said I would not leave of my own free will, which I did not!" **

"**That's true," Alois spoke. He didn't seem so made at me now. **

"**Yes," I cheered. "Now I need your help pretty faced blonde child!" I said as I pulled Alois up by his jacket and had him very close to my face. "I need out of this wedding!" **

"**You do," Alois agreed. "I would really like my favorite maid back." **

**Aw, I'm his favorite maid. Poor Hannah. OH MY GOD, I love being the favorite of anybody, even if I hate them. Being the favorite is fun!**

"**But first," I looked towards my brother and Sebastian. "I got to let those two in on it." **

**I decided to recreate a scene. I the recreated some handcuffs. **

**I snuck up on Sebastian and Krane and cuffed them together once again. **

"**Hey!" Krane snapped in a really girly voice that made me laugh. **

"**Missy?" Sebastian said, now he was shocked. **

**But before either had a chance to react to seeing me after a supposed year, I told them exactly what I had just told Alois. **

"**I totally saw this," Krane whined. **

"**Don't feel bad," I told him. "At least you're a pretty girl now." **

"**Shut up, Missy," Krane snapped. **

"**He is a very pretty girl, isn't he," Sebastian joined me with the teasing. **

"**Shut up Sebastian or I'll rape you!" Krane snapped, earning a punch from Sebastian. **

"**I much prefer to be on the other end of that situation, thank you," Sebastian chuckled. **

"**Right in the kisser, too, NICE," I laughed. **

"**Yes, I know," Sebastian spoke. **

"**Hey, Krane, does Sebby know you have a small dick?" I asked. I mean, we are twin siblings. I know these things. **

"**Stop talking Missy!" Krane began to growl.**

"**I do," Sebastian laughed. "I do, in fact, know that." **

"**I WILL SO RAPE YOU, SEBASTIAN!" Krane whisper-yelled. **

**Krane was sitting on the floor, so Sebastian just stomped on him in response to Krane's 'threat'. **

"**Like I have said, **_**I prefer being on the other end of that situation**_**," the black haired demon chuckled maliciously. **


	14. Anouncing

**Chapter 13 **

** "Attention," Leo spoke loudly on the balcony.**

_**'Time to come back up," **_**Leo spoke telepathically. **

** He had to teach me that! I mean, telepathy was so cool! Of course, I still didn't like the whole being married thing.**

** "I've got to go now," I sighed and left my brother and his boyfriend. "Sebastian, be careful, my brother might try and rape you at some point." I whispered. **

** "Do not worry," Sebastian replied. "I've already said this, but I'm not fond of being the victim."**

** "I bet," I laughed and waltzed back to Leo. **

** "Everyone," Leo started to speak again. "I would like you all to meet the woman I had recently married." He told everyone. **

** "Hello," I stuttered out. Damn it all, my stage fright was kicking in. I did not like that one bit. Not one bit at all. I smiled at the crowd. It was a fake smile though.**

** I looked through the crowd; well I was staring at Alois. **

** He was staring, no, GLARING, at Leo. **

** He had such an adorable angry face. My gosh, that boy was bringing out my pedophile side. I didn't want to be a pedophile. But it really is hard NOT to be with that pretty little blonde. **

** The young blonde stormed over to Krane and Sebastian and pulled them over to Ciel. Something obviously happened between the two young masters as they seemed like they were ready to bite one another's head off as they began to talk, err, argue with one another. **

** Oh, how I hoped they were devising a plan to rescue the damsel in distress, a.k.a. me. **

** My heart began to beat faster and my chest was burning. I took some heavy breaths and clutched where my heart was. I was in a lot of pain. I wanted to scream for my brother to help me, but I couldn't.**

** "Missy, what's wrong," Leo said, coming to my rescue. "Are you alright?" he asked and allowed me to squeeze his hand and began to rub my back. The burning pain subsided. **

** "I'm fine," I huffed. "Thank you." **

** "Thanks good," Leo seemed relieved. So he did actually care for me. "Do you need to have a seat?" he asked, I nodded and he led me to a bench. **

** "Can you tell Alois I need to see him?" I asked my new 'husband'. Leo nodded and went to get him. **

** Alois ran up shortly after without Leo with him. **

** "What were you talking about with everyone?" I asked him.**

** "A plan," Alois told me. **

** I giggled. Then I brought him into a hug. "I'm so glad that you're not mad at me," I told him. **

** "Of course not," Alois retorted. "I'm mad at him, the one who took you away," he pointed down to Leo. **

** Leo was conversing with my brother. Krane looked pretty damn pissed. **

** "They're arguing about you," Alois scoffed. "We couldn't figure a secure plan that everyone agreed upon, so we decided to have your annoying brother talk to him. Of course, I think it's a stupid plan that won't work. It's still better than nothing." Alois made me laugh.**

** Leo stormed away from my brother and announced the party was over. He then waltzed angrily down a hall. **

** I ran after him. "Leo!" I yelled. "What happened?" I asked when I finally caught up to him.**

** "Look," He said as soon as I grabbed his wrist. "I know I made you marry me by force. But I think you should still give it a try," he pleaded.**

** "I think it would have been better if we took it slow, reconnect by friendship," I said to him. I didn't want to hurt him. He was still a good guy. **

** "You might have liked someone else by then!" he shouted. He was still so similar to his younger self. **

** "How do you know I didn't already?" I screamed. As soon as I did that, an image of Alois came into my head. Oh shit.**

** "You can't!" Leo cried. **

** "YOU can't force everything to go your way either!" I yelled at him.**

** "But that boy is just a child!" Leo yelled.**

** Wait. He knew?**

** "This isn't about that! It's about you taking away my freedom of choice!" I screamed more. **

** All of a sudden I collapsed and the pain I had previously felt had come back. **

** My veins began to surface, nearly bulging out of my skin. **

** I saw my reflection on the marble floor. I looked similar to the Leo-illusion that I've seen. **

** The real Leo picked me up. "Your magic has gotten out of sync," he said. "You've got to rest." He brought me to a bed. **


	15. Sickly

**Chapter 14**

** I was dying. It actually turns out being asleep for a year balled up too much energy to the point that when I woke up it began to try and push its way out. **

** The magic energy was absorbing me. **

** Currently, I was getting worse day by day. I was still keeping contact with everyone by phone.**

** Only Krane was allowed to see me. It was my decision to keep everyone else away. not Leo. **

** Leo actually thought that I should have let everyone come and see me. **

** But I just couldn't. **

** "Missy!" Krane exclaimed as he came to visit me.**

** "Hi little brother," I managed to say. I could barely move, let alone speak. **

** I've been like this for over a month now, but that's not even the saddest part. **

** The saddest part was that I kept thinking about Alois and how he would think of me if he saw me like this. I couldn't let him see me in this state. I REFUSED to let him see me like this. **

** I've become a pedophile. Damn you Claude; your pedophile-ness has rubbed off on me. I can't believe I finally have something in common with that, that, whatever he is!**

** THAT FUCKING SUCKS!**

** Krane only stayed for about thirty minutes and then he left.**

** "Leo," I huffed out after Leo left. **

** "Yes," Leo asked.**

** "Stop," I told him. **

** "Stop what?" **

** "Stop blaming yourself," I said. "It wasn't your fault."**

** "It was," he muttered. "I was the one you put you in such a long sleep." **

** "I said stop," I began to tear up. I tried to stand up to go and slap some sense into him, but I just fell back down. **

** "Be careful," Leo ran to my side. I took the opportunity to give him my 'slap-of-knocking-sense-into-someone'.**

** He stroked the area on his face that I slapped.**

** "It is not your fault," I told him. "You didn't mean for any of this to happen. It was an accident." **

** "No," he whimpered. "If I hadn't made you sleep for so long then this wouldn't have happened. You're going to die because of me!" he ran out of the room. **

** I covered my face with my hands and began to cry. **

** Leo was insane. But he was still a good guy. I didn't like that he was affected by this in such a way. **

** I didn't want him to blame himself. He shouldn't think he killed me. I didn't want that.**

** Why couldn't it be Claude that was the miserable one? **

** I decided to call Alois. **

** Timber was the one who answered the phone. **

** "Hello, This is the Trancy Household," Timber said.**

** I would have thought Claude or Hannah might have answered. **

** "Timmy? Is Alois there?" I asked.**

** "Yes," Timmy said and moments later, Alois's voice was on the other end. **

** "Missy?" Alois asked happily. "Are you still sick?" **

** "Very," I answered him.**

** "Boo," he pouted. **

** "Don't be like that," I laughed weakly. "I'll get better eventually." **

** "That's good," he replied. I knew he knew I was lying. It broke my heart when he just hung up.**

** Weeks later, my body wouldn't nor could I speak.**

** I was a total vegetable. **

** I told Leo to stop letting Krane see me through telepathy.**

** Two more weeks, my entire body had turned to glass.**

** Three more weeks and I began to crack in a literal sense. **

** "Missy," Leo spoke mournfully. "That Trancy boy really wants to see you," he told me.**

_**'NO!"**_** I inwardly screamed. **

** "I know you don't want him to see you like this," my husband said sympathetically.**

** Yes, I had finally gotten used to calling him my husband.**

** "But," he began. "He won't have to." Leo kissed my forehead. "Because I give you my everything." **

** He placed his forehead on mine. **

_**'Leo, what are you doing?'**_

__**"I give you my home, my possessions, my money," he began to cry. "And my life."**


	16. The End of the Beginning

**Chapter 15**

** I was going back to normal, no more cracks or glass skin. I began to be able to move and speak. But I couldn't help but watch in horror as everything that had happened to me was now happening to Leo, only quicker. **

** "No!" I cried and picked Leo up into my arms. He had already became glass and was now beginning to crack. "What have you done?" **

** '**_**I'm going to turn into dust,**_**' he began. '**_**When I do, can you dump me into the empty pond in my garden?'**_

__**"Yes," I wept. **

_**'Thank you,' **_**he echoed. **_**'I hope you and that Trancy kid have a good ending.'**_

__**"No, thank you," I cried as he did in fact turn into dust. **

** I did as I promised. **

** I dumped as much dust as I could muster in the pond. **

** I was amazed at what had happened afterwards.**

** The pond had turned clumps of the dirt into small yet gorgeous school of fish. **

** "Oh my god," I gasped and cried of happiness. **

** They were Leo. Leo was living in these fish. **

** I then realized something. **

** My magic was gone. **

** Leo absorbed it all. He had actually taken away my magic to save my life.**

** "You're my hero," I sniffled. **

** I stayed and watched the fish for a while until I finally left to go to Alois's household.**

** I ran inside the mansion. **

** "Alois!" I screamed as I ran to his loft.**

** "Missy?" he exclaimed, shocked. He was sitting at his desk. **

** "I told you I would be better eventually!" I exclaimed and hugged him. "Leo saved me." **

** "But, I don't get it? How?" Alois asked, confused. **

** "He absorbed my magic," I said. "So now I can no longer bend magic." I shrugged. "But I've got to go take care of his fish now, so I'm going back." **

** "Wait!" Alois attempted to stop me. "You're going to leave me in the end?" **

** "Well, you all could always come with me," I said with a giant smile.**

** "Even Claude?" Alois asked. **

** "Yes, even that thing can come," I grunted with a scowl.**

** Alois grinned. "His mansion looks cooler than mine anyway." **

** Man, this kid is so easy to convince sometimes.**

** I kissed his forehead. But there was no way I was going to admit my feelings for him just yet. **

** I told Krane about how I felt about the evil blonde. My brother just laughed in my face.**

** "Oh shut up and help my feed the Leo-fish," I grunted. "Sebastian says you need to work harder anyway." **

** "Sebastian should shut his mouth before I rape him," Krane growled. **

** That was when Sebastian appeared and kicked him into the pond. **

** "Don't hurt the fish, you son of a bitch!" I screeched at my brother and yanked him out of the water. I turned to glare at Sebastian. "Think of how the fish feel was something as hideous as my brother falls in and taints their pure water." **

** "Ah yes, I'm very sorry for offending your fish," Sebastian said and bowed in an apologetic fashion.**

** "You're forgiven," I told him and patted the black hair demon on the back. **

** Night time had come fast then. I was still being used as a pillow.**

** "Good night," I told Alois. **

** "Night," Alois yawned. "I love you." **

** "What?" I asked, shocked.**

** "Nothing," Alois refused to answer. "I'm just glad you're back."**

** I smiled. "I am too, Little master of Mine," I giggled. **

** We both fell asleep. **


	17. Bonus Chapter: What Is To Come

**Bonus Chapter **

** HELLO ALL! This is Missy Fisher here! **

** This bonus chapter here is to tell you what you'll be seeing in the sequel, which will be called "The Butler, Assassination Mission". **

** Unfortunately, it is not in my point of view; however Krane and I will be a part of the story. **

** There will be much more Sebastian and Krane drama. **

** And I might confess my feelings for Alois at some point. **

** Claude will have a much bigger role as well. Bleh.**

** He might be an actual character this time around. **

** At some point, when the author posts the sequel's trailer on YouTube, she'll give out a link on her profile page. **

** Now;**

** The person telling the story is a young Demon Woman names Maolonde Nyumelle, she's a cat demon. But she's not one of those clichéd cat demons or cat girls that have those cute cat ears. She wears a bow the resembles black cat ears. **

** She's a sarcastic Sadomasochist who is even more of an animal activist than me (I'm not that much of one, but she goes beyond extreme.) And she would be an amazing mother too.**

** She is only slightly taller than me. She was waist length black hair and two brown dots under her eyes. Her eyes are the coolest thing ever; they were looked like a whirlpool of green and brown.**

** She wears dark green lipstick and is a Goth, like me. We've both also have a southern belle accent. **

** Yep, I'm a badass Goth! Live with it. **

** Now, that is enough on what Mao (She normally goes by that) looks and acts like, I'll tell you some other stuff you can expect.**

** The Midford family will appear, especially Lizzy. **

** Also, there will be another OC, Vinyl Midford; Elizabeth's adopted brother. He gets mistaken for a girl and he does not like it. He also has a thing for Bard. **

** Yes, Bard will have a bigger role as well. **

** Undertaker will appear. **

** Grell and Mao will fight. **

** Mao and Sebastian will fight.**

** Claude and Mao will fight multiple times.**

** Alois and I will have our lives threatened by Mao. **

** Mao has a selfish, cruel, and deceitful mistress.**

** Everyone will be about two or three years older than normal just to make it more interesting (in other words, Ciel, Lizzy, and Alois will be about fifteen.) **

** Madame Red will appear as well.**

** Also, Pluto and some others will come in contact with Mao as well. **

** THE SEQUEL WILL BE LONGER. **


End file.
